An Angel with a Demon
by Neliia
Summary: Yuya attend le retour de Kyo lorsqu'un inconnu arrive, et brise son corps et son moral. Kyo revient, mais arrivera-t-il à faire sortir sa belle de son cocon ? Et à la venger ? Peuvent-il encore être ensemble ? Public averti seulement. Lemons.
1. Préface

**Bien le Bonjour !**

**Bien sur, les personnages de Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**L'histoire est un lemon, je le reprécise, on est jamais trop sûr.**

**Ce n'est pas la première fiction que j'écris, mais la première que je publie.**

**Je remercie Pouki26 de son soutien, de ses reviews et de ses mails ainsi que Onde-Sensuelle qui, de ces histoires, me motivent à écrire davantage et mieux.**

**Je ne publie pas particulièrement vite, cela dépend de mes devoirs et de mes cours.**

**J'essaye d'améliorer mon écriture, pour rendre mon histoire plus compréhensible.**

**Alors, si vous avez des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, n'hésitez pas ! Je serais contente de les lire. Je suis aussi joignable en mails, pour parler de tout et de n'importe quoi.**

**Si vous voulez me faire lire vos fictions, de n'importe quelle manga ce sera avec plaisir, envoyez moi un mail ou une review. =)**

**Je suis aussi d'accord pour écrire des fictions, si vous n'aimez pas écrire mais avez des idées.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Si seulement tu étais là

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Si seulement tu étais là**

Trois ans. Trois longues années que Yuya attendait le retour de l'homme qu'elle aimait : Kyo. En attendant son retour, elle s'était installée près de la ville. Elle avait ouvert un petit pub, espérant que le démon s'y arrêterait un jour, pour y boire sa boisson favorite : le saké. Et les soirs où elle ne travaillait pas, elle allait faire un tour, espérant que ses pas la mèneraient à lui…

Un soir où elle s'apprêtait à fermer, un homme arriva. Il était grand, portait un long sabre, et paraissait visiblement fort. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle fermait, lorsqu'elle reconnu une tête mise à prix. Elle décida alors de lui servir à boire, jusqu'à l'ivresse. Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus qu'à l'emmener au commissariat et le tour était joué ! Comme il avait une stature imposante, elle décida de lui amener son saké le plus fort, pour l'enivrer plus vite. Elle alla donc dans la réserve, fouiller dans ses caisses de bois, mais la porte claqua, masquant la lumière. Elle se retourna, surprise qu'un coup de vent ait pu fermer la porte massive qu'elle avait achetée pour éviter les vols. Elle continua ses recherches lorsqu'elle fut soudain mal à l'aise ; elle chercha son arme, mais elle l'avait laissé sous le comptoir, comme à son habitude. Elle ne voyait plus rien, une aura effrayante lui masquant la lumière. Elle n'osait plus bouger, de peur de se faire remarquer. Elle sentit une main lui frôler l'épaule et elle donna un grand coup sur le côté. Dans le vide. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et, cette fois-ci, elle sentit une pression sur sa hanche. L'inconnu semblait se jouer d'elle, s'amusant de ses réactions et de sa peur. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'il se plaçait toujours de sorte qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la porte. Elle respira un grand coup, essayant de calmer sa peur, et courut vers la sortie, espérant surprendre son adversaire et, par chance, le faire tomber. Mais une main attrapa sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration. Elle se mit à suffoquer. Au bout d'interminables secondes, il la relâcha et elle tomba rudement à terre. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever, un bras la maintint au sol. Elle paniqua et donna de grands coups de pieds qui n'atteignirent jamais sa cible. Il s'installa sur elle, lui bloquant les poignets au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'une seule main. Les jambes de Yuya étaient coincées sous le poids de son assaillant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire face à sa terrible force . Et elle avait peur. Très peur. De ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, de ce qu'il allait lui faire…

[…]

Elle se mit à pleurer, de grosses larmes dégoulinant sur sa peau nue : elle n'avait plus de kimono et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Elle sentait des doigts inconnus parcourir son visage, sa nuque, ses épaules, sa poitrine... Ils descendaient toujours plus bas et s'arrêtèrent à la limite de sa féminité, jouant vicieusement avec les boucles blondes, finissant de terrifier la jeune victime. Elle ne s'était encore donnée à personne et espérait de toutes ses forces que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Mais personne ne vint et les doigts continuèrent leur perverse descente. Ils s'insinuèrent en elle et elle cria, extériorisant sa douleur. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre l'excitation de son violeur. Elle sentait le membre gonflé durcir encore contre ses jambes. Elle priait pour ne pas à avoir à endurer davantage de souffrances, mais le bourreau n'avait pas fini de jouer avec sa victime. Il ouvrit son kimono et la pénétra aussi sauvagement que son désir était grand, déchirant son hymen d'un mouvement sec. Elle cria tandis qu'un peu de sang coulait entre ses jambes, maigre lubrifiant à sa douleur. Ses poignets étaient trop serrés, elle avait du mal à respirer et ses sanglots ne l'aidaient en rien. Elle entendait le souffle haletant et brûlant de l'inconnu, la chaleur de celui-ci montrant un penchant pour la souffrance et l'enfer. Elle sentait un corps étranger contre le sien et endurait les sévices sans rien pourvoir faire d'autre que pleurer et attendre. Combien de temps dût-elle subir les minutes qui s'écoulaient le plus doucement possible, lascivement, calmement, comme l'eau d'un fleuve calme ? Elle n'aurait su dire, mais cela lui parut être une éternité. Enfin, il se déversa en elle et se retira aussi sèchement qu'il s'était introduit. Il lui maintint toujours les poignets, qu'il lia avec sa ceinture de kimono. Il se leva, prit du saké, et contempla son œuvre. La jeune femme blessée sanglotait doucement, repliée sur elle-même, ses mains attachées essayant vainement de cacher sa nudité, son visage refusant de regarder la figure de son violeur.

[...]

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Yuya ne resta pas allongée bien longtemps, de peur qu'il ne revienne. Elle enleva son lien et remis son kimono. Puis, elle entra dans la pièce centrale, doucement, de peur de le voir sirotant son butin au milieu du pub. Ne le voyant nulle part, elle se barricada à l'intérieur, bloquant la porte de chaises et de tables. Cela fini, elle s'affaissa mollement contre la porte et pleura toutes les larmes de son jeune corps meurtri. Lorsque les flots de ses pleurs se furent taris, elle prit une douche. Elle se frotta le corps aussi fort qu'elle put, essayant de faire partir les marques. Elle devint rouge sang mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle avait été souillée : son corps n'était que pêché. Elle haït sa trop faible force, son goût pour les économies et surtout son corps de femme attirant les convoitises : elle se méprisait. Elle essayait vainement de faire partir les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses poignets et son cou. Elle souffrait au plus profond d'elle-même et choisit d'aller se coucher, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 2 : De retour

**Chapitre 2 :**

**De retour**

Yuya mit longtemps à s'endormir. Et quand elle réussit enfin, son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars. Elle se remémorait sans cesse son agression : elle se réveillait, pantelante et perdue, n'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête : fuir. Le plus loin possible. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi déjà_ ?_ Elle devait s'en souvenir, c'était vital, elle le sentait… Oui, elle devait rester. Pour retrouver Kyo. Pour un Kyo qui n'avait pas été là pour le pire moment de sa vie. Après tout, n'avait pas il dit qu'il la protégerait ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé toute seule ? De rage, en pleurs, elle balança tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main en maudissant le démon aux yeux rouges. Puis, la jeune femme épuisée se laissa glisser sur son futon, bien qu'elle sache son sommeil parti loin. Elle entendit un bruit dans la salle, sa chambre se situant à l'étage. Elle avait peur et ne faisait aucun bruit, elle était terrifiée, et même sa respiration ne fut plus qu'un murmure. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Kyoshiro :

_« - Yuya ? Yuya, tu es là ? Pourquoi y a-t-il des chaises devant la porte ? Yuya ? »_

Kyoshiro tapa plus fort contre le battant, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas répondre, encore sous le choc du crime subie la veille. Elle désirait être seule. Elle resta assise et se remit à respirer lorsque les bruits de pas se furent éloignés. Toute la journée, Yuya resta cloitrée chez elle, évitant soigneusement la remise. Mais elle savait très bien que cela n'allait pas durer bien longtemps : Kyoshiro et Sakuya venant la voir très souvent. Elle décida de ne rien leur dire, ne voulant pas les inquiéter inutilement. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas de leur aide et de leur pitié. Après tout, elle avait vécu trois années seule, elle pouvait décemment supporter cela toute seule… Il lui faudrait du temps pour se reconstruire entièrement, mais elle espérait bien y arriver le plus tôt possible. Elle avait subie pire, ayant vu son frère se faire tuer sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle en avait réchappé seule et c'est ce qu'elle ferait cette fois-ci aussi.

Il fallut une semaine entière pour que Yuya reprenne la route de la ville. Elle que tout le monde surnommait « celle qui était partout sur la route de Tokai », était apeurée de reprendre la route. Mais elle devait se ressaisir, comme elle se l'était promis. Elle se força donc à aller voir Kyoshiro et Sakuya, dans leur maison en ville, près de la pharmacie qu'ils possédaient, non sans avoir préalablement caché ses marques à demi effacées.

Quand elle arriva chez eux, ils remarquèrent un changement dans le regard émeraude de leur amie, il y avait comme de la peur refoulée, une légère angoisse à peine perceptible. Mais lorsqu'ils demandaient à Yuya si elle allait bien, elle répondait que oui. Et quand Kyoshiro lui demanda pourquoi il y avait des chaises devant la porte l'autre jour, elle répondit qu'elle avait simplement lavé le sol à cause de tout le saké que ses clients avaient renversé. Ses deux amis ne s'inquiétèrent donc plus outre mesure, pensant qu'elle était simplement surmenée.

[…]

Trois semaines passèrent depuis l'agression de Yuya. C'était un après-midi ensoleillé, et elle était comme hypnotisée devant une affichette :

_**Recherché**_

_Kyo aux yeux de démon il possède un grand katana…_

Un homme se mit à lui parler et voulut mettre sa main dans son décolleté, disant qu'une jeune fille comme elle ne devrait pas voyager seule. Elle resta un court moment tétanisée puis, se retournant brusquement, menaça l'homme de son arme :

_« - Si tu continue à dire n'importe quoi, je te troue le cerveau ! »_

L'homme recula devant la menace lorsqu'ils sentirent une aura meurtrière les enveloppait. Il s'enfuit au loin, en hurlant « Au monstre ! ». Mais Yuya, elle, avait reconnu cette aura. C'était la même que Kyo. Elle se retourna et vit une silhouette ainsi que deux yeux rouges luisant et un katana qui brillait d'une lueur étrange.

_« - Kyo ! C'est toi, Kyo ! Kyo… c'est vraiment toi ! »_

La silhouette, qui n'était autre que Kyoshiro, s'approcha et se dévoila, tout sourire :

_« - Je plaisante ! Tu y as cru ? »_

Yuya, à qui la blague n'avait pas plu, le ficela la tête en bas à un arbre. Elle s'installa à côté, lustrant son arme.

Lorsqu'il se détacha, il lui dit :

_« - Sakuya m'a dit que les étoiles avaient parlé de Kyo… J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait d'être au courant._

_- Non… Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sais que Kyo est en vie, alors je le retrouverai toute seule. »_

Ils continuèrent à parler lorsque le tenrô de Kyo se mit soudain à briller très fort. Ils entendirent alors :

_« - J'aurais pu m'extraire seul des décombres de la tour rouge mais le tenrô m'a projeté à l'autre bout de la terre. Du coup, j'ai mis un temps fou pour revenir jusqu'ici… Je vais me venger. Tout le long du chemin, j'ai entendu ta voix et celle des autres qui m'appelaient... Je t'ai fait attendre. »_

Cette voix, ce corps, ce visage, et ces yeux, d'un rouge sang : c'était bien lui. Kyo. Yuya, laissant éclater sa joie et ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, se jeta dans ses bras en criant son nom. Il la couva d'un regard protecteur en posant une main sur sa tête, l'autre tenant sa pipe.

Il était enfin revenu. Après toutes ces années d'attente insupportable, Yuya se sentait enfin renaître. Elle était entière et vivante. Cependant, malgré l'euphorie qui la gagnait, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser qu'elle était souillée et ce, pour toujours…


	4. Chapter 3 : Fuir

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Fuir**

Le soir même, une grande fête fut organisée pour le retour du célèbre Onime no Kyo. Toute la bande fut invitée à venir dans le pub de Yuya, fermé pour l'occasion. Kyoshiro, après un rapide retour chez lui, était revenu avec Sakuya. Ils étaient les plus proches, donc les premiers. Vinrent ensuite Yukimura, Saizo et Sasuke, avec une montagne de gâteaux Tengu, fait par Anri lui-même. Mahiro et le Sei-i-tai shôgun du pays, Tigre Rouge, arrivèrent ensuite. Malgré les sentiments que celle-ci avait pu éprouver pour Kyo, l'amour et la haine, elle était heureuse de le revoir, et le prit même dans ses bras, pour une embrassade. Ce qui valut à Yuya, un bref et court pincement au cœur. Mais elle était elle aussi heureuse de revoir Mahiro et tous les autres, et ne s'en soucia pas. Le reste de la bande arriva en même temps : Luciole, Shinrei, Bontenmaru, Akari, Akira, Tokito et Okuni. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment à l'étroit dans le bar, bien qu'ils se fussent tous, ou presque, massés autour de Kyo et le saké coula à flot. Bien sur, tout cet alcool provenait des réserves de Yuya, qui payait toujours tout. Mais elle n'en avait que faire : elle était heureuse.

Yuya fut satisfaite de voir qu'un amour naissant était perceptible entre Mahiro et Tigre Rouge. Tout le monde semblait euphorique, le saké aidant les plus rudes. Même la jeune femme, qui n'aimait pas particulièrement l'alcool, se surpris à boire plusieurs coupelles de saké. Akari, dans son ivresse, hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre, les secrets de Bontenmaru qu'il lui avait révélé lors de ses soins. Tigre Rouge et Sasuke se chamaillait, l'un raillant sur le pouvoir des Tokugawa, l'autre sur l'absence de puissance des Sanada. Yukimura et Okuni étaient dans un coin, se pelotant comme deux adolescents, ils étaient néanmoins surveillés par Saizo. Lorsque Luciole et Shinrei en vinrent aux mains, se battant une fois de plus, Yuya demanda à Akira d'intervenir. Les deux frères furent immédiatement refroidis.

Ce soir là, tout le monde rit à gorge déployée. Kyo vit se faire poser mille et une questions sur son voyage de retour, ce à quoi il répondit, non sans lancer une œillade provocatrice à Akira :

_« - C'est _moi_ le plus fort, rien ne m'arrête. »_

En milieu de soirée, il n'y avait déjà plus de saké sur les tables, malgré la quantité impressionnante que Yuya avait pourtant mis. La bande lui demanda alors d'aller en rechercher. Elle se dirigea donc vers la remise, son entrain redescendant peu à peu. Elle n'y était plus retournée, la nuit, depuis son viol. Elle descendit lentement les marches, l'une après l'autre, tout se concentrant sur les hurlements de ses amis :

_« - Du saké ! Du saké ! Du saké ! » _

Elle commençait à porter une caisse de saké lorsqu'une voix masculine lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide. Effrayée, elle commença à hurler et lâcha sa caisse. Se retournant, elle vit que ce n'était que Kyoshiro. La jeune femme se força à rire et à se détendre et lui dit d'un ton qui se voulait innocent :

_« - Tu m'as fait peur ! »_

Les hurlements de ses amis s'étaient tus et Kyo arriva sur le pas de la porte, son katana dégainé. Il vit Yuya à genoux, qui se relevait et prenait une caisse près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle la releva, il put distinguer quelques taches de sang séché sur le sol. Elles étaient presque imperceptibles, mais la vue du démon était aiguisée. Kyoshiro, les ayant vues lui aussi, demanda :

_« - Yuya, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Hum… Tu sais…Il y a des taches sur ton sol… Hum… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Oh ! Euh… Ce n'est rien !... Je me suis coupée avec une bouteille l'autre jour, et j'ai sûrement oublié de nettoyer. »_

Pendant sa tirade, elle avait bien prit soin de ne pas regarder les dites taches qu'elle avait désespérément essayé de se cacher. Elle prit la caisse dans ses bras et revient bien vite dans la salle. La bande, voyant que la blonde allait bien et qu'elle avait du saké plein les bras, se remit à chanter. Cependant, le comportement de Yuya avait intrigué Kyo. Il ne put en savoir davantage, se faisant interpeller par Kyoshiro :

_« - Kyo, tu sais… L'autre jour, Yuya est venu nous voir, Sakuya et moi, et elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle a dit que ce n'était rien mais… On voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose… »_

Kyo ne répondit pas, comme toujours. Il partit dans un coin, allumant sa pipe et regarda la blonde faire le service.

Lorsque tout le monde fut soit endormi, soit parti, Yuya ferma la porte à clé et monta à l'étage. Elle n'avait pas bu beaucoup, et cependant elle avait chaud. Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la dérange. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se persuader. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien qu'elle se barricadait ainsi pour se protéger. Elle enfila la première nuisette qu'elle trouva et, fatiguée, s'endormit sur son futon. En début de matinée, peu après s'être couchée, elle se réveilla en sueur, et, dans la clarté naissante du ciel, crut apercevoir une silhouette dans sa chambre. Elle hurla de terreur et recula le plus loin possible de ce qui l'effrayait tant. La porte de la pièce explosa tandis que Kyo se ruait dans la chambre, katana au poing, prêt à attaquer. Mais il ne vit que Yuya, tremblante et effrayée, dans son futon, regardant fixement le mur. Il approcha doucement, baissant son arme, et voulut lui toucher l'épaule, pour la secouer un peu, lorsqu'elle hurla :

_« - NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » _

Elle s'enfuit en courant et descendit en bas avec la fureur du désespoir. Elle sauta par-dessus les corps de ses amis endormis et ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Elle se mit à courir droit devant elle, les cailloux de la route griffant ses pieds. Mais elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était courir. Courir pour fuir. Fuir ce qu'elle avait subi. Fuir ses cauchemars. Fuir ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu fuir.


	5. Chapter 4 : Traquée

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Traquée**

Yuya courait à en perdre haleine, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas qui la poursuivaient : lourds, rapides et puissants. Elle était traquée. Prise de panique, elle se mit à courir encore plus vite, mais le souffle régulier de son traqueur se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle était comme une souris entre les pattes d'un chat. Un chat ayant des griffes longues et tranchantes, qui s'amusait avec sa proie en essayant de l'attraper par un pan de vêtement. Elle hurla et essaya de se retourner, pour distinguer le visage de son agresseur. Consciente qu'elle perdait de la vitesse donc, du territoire, elle essaya de le reprendre en s'esquivant précipitamment derrière un arbre. Surpris, son agresseur s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre la traque. Ses pas, de plus en plus puissants, faisait écho au rythme cardiaque de Yuya. Les rôles étaient inversés : c'était la chasseuse de prime qui se faisait pourchasser et non le contraire. Elle qui avait l'habitude de poursuivre des têtes mise à prix, elle savait maintenant ce que cela faisait.

Lors d'un virage particulièrement brusque et violent, la jeune femme qui avait rejoint la forêt depuis peu, se prit le pied dans une racine et tomba violemment sur la tête un peu de sang lui tomba dans les yeux. Elle ne se releva pas sachant d'avance qu'elle avait perdue. Elle était prise au piège. Elle essaya de protéger son corps déjà souillé de ses bras et ferma les yeux, ne voulant revoir le visage de celui qu'elle savait être son violeur.

Mais deux bras l'enlacèrent brusquement et elle se crispa instinctivement, cependant, elle ne se débattit pas. Se demandant pourquoi son corps ne voulait pas au moins essayer de se protéger, elle rouvrit les yeux. Le visage qu'elle avait au-dessus d'elle l'étonna au plus haut point. C'était Kyo. Kyo aux yeux de démon, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il lui faisait face, la regardant de ses yeux de félins, ses canines pointues dépassant légèrement des ses lèvres. Il avait tout d'un prédateur. Et Yuya était sa proie.

Yuya se mit à pleurer, sous la pression qui se relachait d'un coup. Kyo ne savait plus que faire. Il la prit dans ses bras, où, contre toute attente, elle se blottit. Morte de fatigue, elle s'endormit dans les bras de son aimé. Il décida de ne pas la ramener à la maison. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait et l'emmena près de la rivière environnante. Rafraichissant son visage, il la réveilla :

_« - Alors maintenant Planche à Pain, tu vas tout me raconter »_

Il avait un regard terrifiant, ce qui ne fit qu'effrayer la blonde. Apeurée, elle essaya de reculer et faillit tomber dans l'eau. Elle se rattrapa in extremis tandis que le démon la regardait toujours, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, comme à son habitude.

Il fit un pas en avant et elle se figea. Elle agrippa l'herbe, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal mais elle était tout de même effrayée. Lorsque Kyo ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, la proximité devenant trop gênante, elle recula vivement, et tomba dans l'eau glacée.

Paniquée, elle n'arrivait plus à nager, et se sentait partir dans les profondeurs de l'eau : elle se noyait. Mais une main puissante la remonta et elle se retrouva une fois encore dans les bras de son démon. Celui-ci ne dit plus rien, ne sachant comment réagir. En désespoir de cause, il la ramena dans sa maison. Sur le chemin du retour, il jeta nonchalamment des coups d'œil à sa belle qui n'avait pour tout vêtement que sa nuisette légère et trempée.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ses amis étaient partis, laissant la maison vide et sale. Ils trouvèrent néanmoins un billet de remerciement écrit par Sakuya et Mahiro, mais signés de tous.

Il la transporta dans sa chambre où il la déposa sur son futon. Il redescendit chercher une bouteille de saké et elle en profita pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Celui-ci, entendant la serrure se fermer, ne remonta pas, la laissant seule. Elle se sécha sommairement et s'habilla, ne voulant pas attraper froid dans sa nuisette mouillée.


	6. Chapter 5 : Accès de rage

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Accès de rage**

Kyo entendit des coups sourds à l'étage, provenant de la chambre de Yuya. Il monta, mais, arrivé à la porte, les coups s'arrêtèrent brusquement, remplacés par des sanglots. Quand il ouvrit la porte, à l'aide d'un grand coup d'épaule, une vision poignante fit serrer son cœur :

Un ange aux ailes arrachées. Une peur et une tristesse sans nom. Deux sillons humides. Des plumes, vestiges de sa pureté d'antan, tourbillonnaient, lui rappelant sans cesse son agression. Sa chevelure d'or cachait son visage marqué par les pleurs. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour d'elle-même, en esquisse de protection. Ses tremblements faisaient s'entrouvrir ses lèvres pleines. Ses pupilles dilatées et ses halètements étaient en rythme avec ses frissons de peurs. Un rayon de soleil éclairait les perles cristallines qui s'échappaient de leur prison d'émeraude.

Devant ce magnifique carnage, il ne savait plus que faire. Elle le rejetait sans cesse malgré son besoin ardent d'être réconfortée. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle faisait tout valser autour d'elle, criant de peur et de rage. Cette fois-ci, les oreillers n'avaient pas survécu, et leurs contenus s'étaient répandus dans la pièce, rejoignant une armoire renversée, des vêtements épars, et un futon retourné.

Face à cette vision pittoresque de celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu, Kyo laissa tomber la bouteille de saké qu'il avait emmené avec lui, et la prit dans ses bras. Cette fois aussi elle résista : son corps se cabra et elle essaya de frapper son pseudo-agresseur. Mais le démon ayant prévu sa réaction, la serra fortement contre lui, maintenant sa tête contre son torse, l'obligeant à respirer son parfum rassurant. Il émanait de lui une aura de tendresse et de protection que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas. Peu à peu, son aura et son parfum finirent par apprivoiser la peur de Yuya. Ses tremblements et ses sanglots cessèrent, mais ses larmes, indomptables, continuaient de couler sur son visage d'albâtre. Il ne dit rien, souhaitant qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête et s'essuya les yeux. A cause de sa rage passée sur les murs, elle avait des bleus et du sang séché sur les jointures des doigts. Grâce à sa lumière blanche, le démon guérit les mains meurtries de la jeune femme, qu'il garda dans les siennes, les serrant doucement.

_« - J'ai… j'ai eu tellement peur. »_

Yuya avait parlé dans un souffle, tête baissée, n'osant pas croiser le regard vermeille qui la déstabilisait tant. Les mots sortaient tout seul maintenant, dans un souffle haletant et rapide, pressés de sortir, de ne plus avoir à porter, seuls, ce fardeau sur leurs épaules.

_« - Un soir, une personne recherchée… Grande… Et forte… Beaucoup trop forte… »_

Tout en parlant, elle se frottait les poignets comme pour effacer la trace déjà partie des doigts qui les avaient enserrés.

_« - Je voulais le… le saouler et le capturer. J'aurais pu avoir un peu plus d'argent… Mais… Quand je suis allée chercher le saké… Il… Il a fermé la porte… Dans… dans la remise et m'a… »_

Ne pouvant en dire plus, tremblante, elle sanglota doucement, à la fois soulagée et terrifiée d'avoir avoué son fardeau.

L'imagination de Kyo sur les sévices subis par Yuya tournait à plein régime. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû endurer pendant son absence. Il tremblait de rage et de colère contre le violeur, mais surtout contre lui-même. Il n'avait pu protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Il la serra fortement contre son cœur, se jurant de toujours la protéger, qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus à souffrir. Il lui dit doucement, si bas qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas entendu si elle n'avait pas été collée à lui :

_« - Pardon… Si j'étais revenu plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas souffert. »_

Yuya, touchée, lui rendit son étreinte, touchant un homme volontairement, pour la première fois depuis son viol. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, laissant à Yuya le temps de se remettre de son aveu.

_« - J'ai encore une dette envers toi on dirait. »_

Yuya se redressa, découvrant le sourire narquois de Kyo. Elle sécha ses larmes et sourit faiblement :

_« - Les honoraires d'une chasseuse de prime sont élevés._

_- Ah oui ? »_ Dit le démon d'un ton et d'un regard pervers, détaillant son corps.

Sous cet examen, Yuya frissonna. De peur ou de désir ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il lui ferait des choses bien pires que ce qu'il avait déjà pu faire, avec son vrai corps ? Honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire en songeant que c'était l'aura anormale de Kyo qui l'avait faite délirer. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et le contempla, de dos, buvant à la fenêtre. Elle lui souffla une parole de remerciement, car grâce à lui, maintenant, elle était heureuse. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit qu'un bout de kimono. Il la suivit, ayant décelé un sentiment étrange dans ses paroles. Mais elle s'était déjà enfermée. Le tueur sanguinaire fit semblant d'ouvrir, mais bien sûr, le verrou étant tiré, il resta à l'extérieur. Yuya demanda innocemment :

_« - Oui ? Kyo ? Que me veux-tu ? _

_- Et bien, il me semble t'avoir dit que j'allais te faire certaines choses avec mon vrai corps, tu as oublié ? »_

N'entendant aucune autre réponse que le clapotis de l'eau et se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire après les révélations de Yuya, il s'en alla. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pu se retenir de dire de telles choses dans un moment pareil. Il pensait l'avoir vexée, ou pire, blessée.

Bien au contraire. Yuya, se remémorant les sensations qu'elles éprouvaient au contact de Kyo, fut excitée. Son corps bouillonnait et une chaleur agréable s'installa entre ses cuisses. Yuya, qui, depuis son agression détestait son corps souillé, écarta timidement les jambes dans son bain. Elle se caressa la cuisse, doucement, faisant haleter sa respiration. Ses tétons s'étaient durcis, et de sa main libre, elle les fit rouler entre ses doigts. La chaleur entre ses jambes ne cessait d'augmenter et lorsqu'elle ne tint plus, elle fit glisser un doigt entre ses lèvres, effleurant son clitoris. Elle s'arrêta, appréciant les sensations de désir qu'elle ressentait. Plus confiante, elle pinça son clitoris et écarta ses lèvres. Rouge, vibrante, elle faisait le tour de sa féminité, heureuse de renouer un lien avec son corps. N'y tenant plus, elle s'enfonça un doigt en gémissant doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle accéléra le rythme, son bassin se soulevant, en réclamant un autre.

Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts elle ne pouvait les retenir. Elle sentait son doigt glissait en elle avec plus d'aisance. De l'eau coulait de la baignoire et elle agrippa le rebord de celle-ci, la serrant du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Vint ensuite le moment où la jouissance inonda son corps et où tout son corps se cambra, s'arquant au maximum, faisant pénétrer son doigt au plus loin où il pouvait aller. Elle retomba mollement dans l'eau mais qu'elle ressentait tiède, tant la chaleur de son corps était élevée.

Quand elle sortit de son bain, après s'être lavée, elle tomba à genoux : la puissance de ses attouchements était telle qu'elle avait les jambes comme anesthésiées. Elle s'assit donc par terre, le temps de retrouver leurs usages quand elle entendit un souffle rauque derrière la porte. Rouge de honte, elle bégaya :

_« - K… Kyo ? C'est…C'est toi ? »_

Un rire pervers lui parvint seulement, tandis que celui qui avait écouté aux portes, s'en allait, ayant apprécié le spectacle auditif. Yuya était embarrassée, néanmoins, elle ne regrettait pas son geste, car en ce moment même, elle se trouvait belle. Voir même attirante…


	7. Chapter 6 : Je te trouverais

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Je te trouverais**

Elle descendit en bas, doucement, pour ne pas se faire entendre, ayant auparavant enfilé un kimono. Elle se l'était achetée des années auparavant mais, bizarrement, ne l'avait jamais mis. Il était pourtant beau, entièrement noir, avec, en violet foncé, des cerisiers en fleurs. Quelques taches éparses, vertes, reflétaient des feuilles et mettaient les yeux de la blonde en valeur. Le vêtement lui collait à la peau, car elle s'était séchée en hâte. Elle avait honte d'avoir été entendu mais elle devait régler ce problème.

_« - Kyo ?_

_- Ca y est ? Tu n'as plus les mains prises ? »_

Yuya rougit de confusion. Ses cheveux, attachés à l'aide d'un ruban vert, dégoulinait d'eau le long de sa colonne. Elle frissonna de froid. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, et vit Kyo, adossé à une fenêtre, fumant sa pipe. Celui-ci tourna la tête et ils se regardèrent, intensément. C'est seulement lorsqu'il observa son corps avec insistance qu'elle se rendit compte que son kimono moulait ses formes. Elle se détourna, gênée, et voulut fuir son regard. Elle se dirigea donc du côté opposé, vers la remise.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'escalier, elle se figea. L'aube était déjà passée depuis quelques heures déjà, et il faisait jour dans la salle commune, mais elle n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, à cause des taches de sang, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de laver et qui était maintenant à la vue de tous. Elle sentit l'aura de Kyo derrière elle, qui était redevenue normale. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir en prouvant qu'elle pouvait franchir ce cap, mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne tremblait plus, n'avait pas spécialement peur. Elle éprouvait juste un pincement au cœur, mais peut-être que les dernières vagues de sa jouissance embaumaient encore son esprit.

Kyo se leva alors, et s'avança vers elle. Yuya fit comme si elle ne s'était pas figée et descendit les marches, voulant se montrant forte. Celui-ci ne dit rien et descendit lui aussi dans la remise. Lorsqu'il regarda une nouvelle fois les taches de sang, il entra dans une fureur noire. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule émotion qu'il éprouvait. Une émotion, inconnue jusque là, étreignait son cœur. Le sang qui jonchait le sol aurait dû être « pour lui », elle aurait dû être sienne. C'était à lui qu'elle se serait donnée. Mais, elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu le choix.

Kyo, furieux, sortit dehors et hurla. Yuya alla le rejoindre. Entre temps, elle était allée chercher son carnet de mise à prix. Elle s'assit à même le sol, et commença à feuilleter. Elle ne savait plus s'il était dans ce vieux cahier. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, se respiration s'arrêta. Le démon se retourna et vit sa belle les yeux rivés sur un visage, comme incapable de voir autre chose. Les légers tremblements de ses mains rendaient l'image un peu floue. Le démon le lui arracha et fixa l'homme dessiné avec une haine et une rage infinie. L'aura qui émanait de lui fit frissonner la blonde : elle était bien celle d'un tueur aux milles victimes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle posa sa main sur son bras, essayant de le calmer. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il arracha la page et la fourra dans sa poche. Il souhaitait plus que tout retrouver cette ordure. La torturer, lui faisant subir milles supplices. Sa mort ne serait pas douce. Même la mort était trop gentille comparée à ce que Yuya avait dû subir. Ses pulsions prenant le dessus, il se mit en marche d'un pas rapide. Il ne savait pas où chercher, mais il le trouverait, il en était sûr. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit la voix angoissée et implorante de Yuya :

_« - KYO ! Tu… Je… Ne me laisse pas ! »_

Elle avait la tête baissée et des larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Elle avait peur d'être encore seule. Après trois ans passée en solitaire, cela n'aurait pas du l'inquiéter, mais avec Kyo de retour, tout était différent. Celui-ci, indécis, fit demi-tour. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser seule encore une fois. Il la releva en lui grommelant :

_« - On part demain. »_

Soulagée, Yuya ne discuta pas et rentra dans la maison. Elle prépara à manger, le soleil étant presque à son apogée. La journée se déroula calmement, mais, dans le cœur de Yuya, une peur subsistait : et si son démon n'arrivait pas à le vaincre ? Que ferait-elle ? Elle secoua la tête et s'obligea à ne plus penser à cela.

Le soir venu, elle se demanda où aller bien pouvoir dormir Kyo, tout en faisant la vaisselle. Elle eut la réponse lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre. Il s'était installé sur son futon. Elle rougit et déclara :

_« - Je… je vais dormir en bas. »_

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais le démon fut pus rapide. Il la referma, et la verrouilla. Yuya déglutit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais cela faisait sûrement écho à ses pensées de tout à l'heure.


	8. Chapter 7 : Acharnement

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Acharnement**

Plus Kyo avançait vers elle, et plus les pupilles de Yuya se dilatait. Son corps tremblait imperceptiblement, mais rien n'échappait à l'œil aguerri du démon. Elle était collée contre la porte et il mit ses bras autour de sa tête, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Il sentait la chaleur de la blonde contre son corps, ce qui n'était pas sans l'exciter. Elle essayait vainement de fuir sous ses bras mais une main sur sa taille l'en empêcha. Une main se posa sur son sein, le pouce malaxant sa pointe durcie tandis que les autres doigts massaient les côtés de sa chair rebondie. La blonde sentait les cheveux de Kyo s'insinuaient dans son kimono, glissant lascivement contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait le souffle chaud et haletant de son amant dans son cou, la faisant frissonner. Une main, délaissant sa taille, glissa vers son intimité, doucement, presque tendrement.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la main descendait, le désir qu'elle commençait à éprouver laissait place à la peur. Elle se remémora son agression, cette main qui la pénétrait, son sang qui coulait. Elle se releva vivement, et repoussa son amant, qui, surpris, fit un pas en arrière. Elle en profita pour réajuster son kimono, et s'éloigner. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Pas seulement trois semaines après. Et pourtant, la chaleur et le désir qu'elle ressentait semblait vouloir dire le contraire.

Kyo, malgré son excitation plus que voyante, ne fit rien pour retenter une approche. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Même si à cause de lui, elle était souillée. Non, jamais il ne la forcerait. Bien qu'elle ait été possédée par un autre, bien que par sa faute, elle avait été blessée et utilisée contre lui, qu'elle avait vécu seule et qu'à la suite de toutes ces horreurs, il voulait à tout prix la protéger et la garder près de lui, il se força à s'éloigner d'elle et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Elle resta figée quelques instants puis s'assit sur son futon, le regard au loin, le rouge aux joues. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, les émotions contradictoires qu'elle ressentait la déstabilisaient. Toutes ces sensations, ces pensées, ces souvenirs, cette journée, la fatigua et elle s'endormit rapidement, toute habillée.

[…]

_« Elle est belle. »_

Ce fut la première pensée de Kyo lorsqu'il contempla Yuya endormie.

Ses cheveux d'or étalés sur l'oreiller lui faisaient une auréole, rendant ainsi hommage à sa beauté angélique. Elle était tout le contraire de lui : elle était finesse lorsqu'il était abrupt, indulgence lorsqu'il était impitoyable, douceur lorsqu'il n'était que fureur. Elle était toujours joyeuse tandis que lui était souvent sombre. Il avait les yeux vermeils, symbole du mal tandis qu'elle avait les yeux émeraude, symbole de pureté.

Cependant, c'était elle qui subissait les péchés des autres, en véritable satyre. Elle s'était blessée, autant physiquement que moralement pour sauver son amour interdit et immorale de la folie d'un dieu démoniaque. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle irait le chercher autant de fois que nécessaire, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Elle serait sûrement capable d'aller affronter seule les Mibu pour le sauver. Cette pensée le fit rire, et, comme pour signifier son mécontentement, elle soupira vivement dans son sommeil. Il était attendri devant la vision de sa belle, allongée, détendue, n'ayant aucun problème. Or, elle avait tenu à l'accompagner, allant une fois de plus au devant du danger. Pour lui. Il serra le poing, se maudissant intérieurement. Il prit une décision : il allait partir. Sans elle. Et revenir très vite, sa vengeance achevée. Il allait déverser sa rage sur celui qui avait osé blesser sa planche à pain, … Yuya… SA Yuya…

[…]

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son premier geste fut de le chercher. Quand elle comprit qu'elle était seule, elle pensa tout d'abord, que, comme d'habitude, il s'était levé avant elle et buvait du saké. Elle descendit l'escalier, réajustant sa coiffure et l'échancrure de son kimono. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était pas dans la maison, elle se douta où elle pourrait le trouver, car il était parti. Bien qu'il fût parti pour lui éviter de souffrir à nouveau, il était parti, la laissant seule. Encore une fois. Elle fondit en larmes. Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, elle choisit de le rejoindre. A n'importe quel prix. Quitte à affronter sa fureur, à être blessée, à mettre sa vie en danger, mais elle ne pouvait pas être loin de lui, elle avait déjà trop attendue, trop souffert. Etre à ses côtés, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et puis, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

[…]

Yuya ne sachant pas où il était, laissa ses pas la guider. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se perdait. Elle marchait depuis des heures et désespérait de retrouver son chemin. Elle errait, l'âme en peine, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que lui ferait subir Kyo s'il rentrait avant elle. Dans sa folie pressée, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre son arme et était sans défense. La jeune femme se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise face à son inutilité et à son incompétence. Bientôt, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit une aura malfaisante sur sa gauche. Elle ne savait pas exactement à qui elle appartenait, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle connaissait cet homme et qu'il était terriblement dangereux. Elle chercha à s'enfuir mais ces jambes étaient paralysées. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle reconnu le visage de l'inconnu qui s'avançait.

[…]

Le démon aux yeux rouges se trouvait dans une forêt dense, la page du carnet de mise à prix dans la main, lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement. Il connaissait cette voix. C'était Yuya ! Il se mit à courir rapidement, le cœur battant. Merde ! Elle l'avait suivi il aurait dû l'attacher à une chaise ! Pourquoi hurlait-elle ? Des bribes d'idées lui traversèrent l'esprit, ce qui le rendit plus rapide encore. Il arriva à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la blonde, mais il ne découvrit que des traces de sang. Il les suivit jusqu'à une clairière, priant pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Mais il n'y avait plus de sang : il avait perdu sa trace.

C'est alors qu'il perçut un mouvement derrière lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le distinguer. Comment ? Son adversaire était trop rapide pour Kyo aux yeux de démons ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger complètement qu'une lame entailla légèrement son épaule, lui assurant une mauvaise prise sur son arme. Plusieurs fois, il se vit être blessé par un adversaire qui semblait invisible. Il entendit des gémissements de douleur. Il se dirigea vers les bruits, reconnaissant la voix torturée. Mais il n'atteignit pas son but, un adversaire lui bloquant le chemin.

S'ensuivit alors un combat des plus acharnés entre Kyo et …


	9. Chapter 8 : L'inconnu

**Chapitre 8 :**

**L'inconnu**

…Un parfait inconnu. Il avait pour toutes armes deux Saï (armes en forme de trident dont les deux pointes extérieures sont plus longues), qu'il maniait à la perfection. Sa vitesse était trop rapide pour que Kyo puisse percevoir ses mouvements. De plus, les gémissements de Yuya qu'il percevait ne l'aidaient en rien. Il réussit enfin à se concentrer, mais seulement après avoir subi plusieurs blessures. Heureusement, elle n'était guère profonde, son adversaire étant joueur. Il étant grand et fort comme l'avait décrit Yuya. Mais personne n'était plus fort quel le démon ! Cependant, celui-ci n'avait pas encore vu son adversaire, déconcentré par la douleur de sa belle qu'il pouvait sentir d'ici.

Il éclipsa les bruits sonores et se concentra davantage : il ferma les yeux, resserra sa prise sur son katana, respira profondément et chercha à percevoir l'aura de son ennemi. Il parvint à éviter de justesse un coup et para le second. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le visage de son ennemi s'offrait à son regard. Il n'était ni beau, ni laid mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Rien ne le différenciait des autres outre, bien sur, sa force physique et son habileté à combattre. Et le démon ne le connaissait pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en dessin.

Un combat harassant s'ensuivit où chacun des combattants devaient se donner à fond pour pouvoir espèrer vaincre l'autre. Les coups donnés étaient gracieux et légers, donnant l'impression d'une mort douce et harmonieuse contrairement à la souffrance procurées par ces lames acérées. Des morceaux de vêtements et des taches de sang étaient répandus sur le sol, irrégulièrement. Les corps couverts de sueur et de blessures criaient de douleur d'être ainsi maltraités, et Kyo, qui d'habitude souriait lors de ses combats, avait le visage plus fermé qu'une tombe. Son adversaire ne cessait de lui lancer des piques sur le viol de sa femme. Alors, celui-ci lança un magnifique Suzaku de feu. Il était impressionnant, tant dans sa taille, que dans sa couleur. Il n'était pas orange, mais d'un bleu éclatant, véritables flammes entremêlées. Lorsque l'inconnu reçut le coup de plein fouet, il ne put se relever. Il gisait sur le sol, inerte. Kyo leva son sabre pour l'achever, mais au même moment, il entendit les gémissements de douleurs de sa belle.

Il suspendit son geste et courut à sa rencontre. Elle était attachée à un arbre par une corde rugueuse et trop serrée. Elle avait un baillon improvisé grâce à une manche, trempé de larmes. Ses larmes qui avaient par trop coulés ces derniers temps, et surtout, par sa faute. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, tout comme son esprit par trop meurtri. Elle était souillée, blessée, trahie et apeurée. Elle s'affaissa dans ses bras lorsqu'il finit d'enlever les liens. Ses sanglots ne cessèrent que lorsqu'elle s'endormit bien plus tard. Tandis qu'il la transportait dans ses bras blessés, il remarqua que le corps de l'inconnu avait disparu. Il resta sur ses gardes, ne désirant pas se faire attaquer tandis qu'il portait Yuya. Mais, ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées, car il put la ramener chez elle sans encombres.

Tandis qu'il la déposait sur son futon, elle s'agrippa à lui, lui intimant silencieusement de rester près d'elle. C'est ce qu'il fit, tout en pansant ses blessures. Il put constater qu'outre les bleus autour de ses chevilles et des ses poignets, elle avait de minuscules coupures partout autour de l'aine. Ce sadique avait encore joué avec elle... Il ne put retenir un soupir de rage tandis qu'il la soignait. Elle ne devait sûrement plus avoir toute sa tête car elle répétait qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle ne recommencerait plus. Elle ne s'indigna même pas lorsqu'il entreprit de lui enlever ce qu'il lui restait de kimono pour lui en enfiler un propre.

Enfin, elle s'endormit, d'un sommeil agité et douloureux tandis qu'il se reposait tout près d'elle, la rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait...


	10. Chapter 9 : L'oubli

**Chapitre 9 :**

**L'oubli**

Lorsque Yuya se réveilla, elle ne se rappelait plus de grand chose, seulement de la douleur et de la peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Et où avait-elle mal ? Et puis, où était-elle ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? Ah oui ! Yuya. Pourquoi était-elle allongée ? Pourquoi le visage d'un homme s'imposait-il à son esprit ? Et pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils rouges ? Où était son frère ? Il lui avait promis qu'ils allaient fêter ses huit ans ensemble ! Et puis, pourquoi avait-elle froid jusque dans ses os ? Quelle était cette aura d'une puissance incomparable et inconnue qui approchait ?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Kyo au visage maussade. Lorsqu'il regarda la blonde, il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle le détaillait ardemment avec de grands yeux innocents et étonnés. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au démon qui aimait qu'elle le remarque et le soutienne. Même s'il ne lui dirait jamais. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :

_« - Comment te sens-tu Planche à pain ? »_

Il n'obtenut aucune réponse, Yuya étant trop déboussolée pour reconnaître le surnom instauré par le démon. Elle continuait de le fixer, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? Elle se releva avec difficulté, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir aussi mal et de posséder un corps aussi grand. Pourquoi avait-elle autant grandi d'un seul coup ? Et où était son gâteau d'anniversaire ? Elle fit le tour de la chambre d'une démarche peu assurée, essayant de savoir où elle se situait. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin qu'elle était seule et qu'elle n'avait pas de gâteau, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, comme seul les enfants savent le faire. Elle s'assit sur ses fesses, reniflant bruyamment et ouvrant grand les bras, réclamant un calin de l'homme aux longs cheveux.

_« - Où il est mon frère ? Pourquoi il est pas là ! J'ai froid ! »_

Désamparé, ne sachant comment réagir, Kyo se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'allonger sur le futon. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, ne voulant pas lacher son kimono qu'elle aggrippait fermement. Un long moment se passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne réagisse. Le flot des larmes et des sanglots se tarit. Cependant, Kyo se demanda si elle n'avait pas perdu la raison lorsqu'elle demanda, d'une petite voix :

_« - Qui es-tu ? »_

Comme il ne répondait pas, une avalanche de questions lui tombèrent dessus :

_« -Comment tu t'appelles ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Ils sont bizarres tes yeux ! Ils sont tout rouges ! Pourquoi je me souviens de rien ? Je souffre tellement. Pourquoi je ne sais pas pourquoi ? Quand... »_

Elle fut interrompue par deux doigts qui se posèrent sur ses lèvres. En enfant bien élevée, elle se tut jusqu'à qu'il se mette à parler.

_« - Yuya ? Ce n'est pas drôle, arrête de jouer maintenant... »_

Pourtant, il se doutait qu'elle ne jouait pas un rôle et qu'elle pensait vraiment être à l'époque où son frère vivait encore.

Les yeux de la blonde s'embuèrent de larmes et de détresse. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Il était si grand... Il devait forcément connaître les réponses à ses questions. Alors, doucement, elle entraperçut une curieuse lumière blanche qui s'approchait de son visage. Elle émanait de la grande main de l'inconnu. Elle resta pétrifiée, contemplant cette curieuse lumière de toute son innocence d'enfant.

Lorsqu'elle émargea du brouillard dans lequel elle était, Yuya tourna vivement la tête, encore un peu choquée par des évênements dont elle ne se souvenait plus très bien. Elle se souvenait seulement avoir senti une grande peur jusqu'à ce que Kyo la sauve enfin. Elle se rappelait aussi d'un magnifique combat entre deux hommes.

Rassurée de reconnaître sa chambre, elle reposa sa tête douloureuse sur un coussin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, sa douleur diminuant, elle se releva doucement, soucieuse de ne pas se faire plus mal. Ses bras et son ventre étaient perclus de courbature et de douleurs. Elle descendit en bas, dans la salle commune, et respira l'air frais. Elle

sentit quelques légers relents de tabac et de saké. Souriante de reconnaître la présence, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où elle retrouva Kyo. Celui-ci la regarda étrangement, se demandant si elle avait retrouvé la mémoire après ses soins. Ils ne cessèrent de se regarder durant un long moment que Kyo finit par briser, trop soucieux de savoir s'il avait devant lui une femme, ou une enfant.

_« - Comment te sens-tu Planche à pain ? »_

Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspérée :

_« - Crétin, oui je vais bien, pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ?_

_- ... »_

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se jeta dans ses bras, qui la saisirent avec force. Aparemment, elle avait encore gardé certains aspects d'enfant. Un peu gênée et embarassée par son geste, elle voulut se relever, mais les deux bras la maintenirent dans un étau d'acier. Elle s'abandonnna contre son démon, respirant son odeur et appréciant la chaleur de sa peau sur son corps froid. Il ne la relacha que lorsqu'elle se mit à parler :

_« - Tu sais, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Deux hommes se livraient à un combat acharné, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien pourquoi... »_

N'ayant pas de réactions, elle se redressa, releva la tête et le regard de Kyo l'incita à en dire davantage :

« - Il y avait un homme qui avait un long sabre comme le tien, mais l'autre avait des armes comme Shinreï plutôt... Deux lames recourbées... L'homme au long sabre était grand et fort cependant il n'arrivait pas à battre l'autre qui ne cessait de lui parler et de l'attaquer. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il lui disait, mais l'homme s'est énervé et il a lancé une magnifique attaque : un suzaku bleu ! Tu te rends compte Kyo ? Je deviens sûrement folle. Et ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai bien eu l'impression que c'est moi qui est reçu les coups et non pas cet homme au long sabre... En tout cas, ce combat était d'une grace, d'une puissance et d'une beauté... Incroyable... »

Sur ce, elle se tut, se remémorant ce qu'elle croyait être son rêve.__Kyo avait bien sur comprit qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire et qu'elle se remémorait des bribes de son combat avec son violeur. Il aurait pu lui dire, mais préféra se taire, appréciant le contact de leur peau et ne voulant pas la blesser davantage. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait été blessé... Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde la faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était à califourchon sur les genoux de Kyo, elle s'empourpra et se leva rapidement. Elle se mit à faire toutes sortes de gestes inutiles, et se dirigea enfin vers le bar pour lui apporter du saké. Toutes sortes d'idées perverses lui étaient venues lorsqu'il avait effleuré sa cuisse. Depuis ce fameaux jour où elle avait senti un brasier dans le creux de son ventre, elle ne cessait d'imaginer ce que pourrait être l'amour avec un homme aussi froid que Kyo.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle allait le découvrir bien assez tôt...


	11. Chapter 10 : Passion dévorante

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Passion dévorante**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre le bar que deux mains lui enserraient la taille, plaquant son dos contre un torse musclé. Les deux mains restèrent un moment en place, pour que leur victime s'habitue à leur contact. Mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas, et ne respirait même plus. La descente continua toujours plus bas. L'une attrapa un sein tandis que l'autre pinçait un téton jusqu'à le durcir. Yuya se retourna, brisant ainsi le contact, mais au lieu de se détourner comme l'aurait cru le démon, elle se blottit dans ses bras en respirant bruyamment. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle le désirait follement mais qu'elle avait peur... Si peur d'avoir à nouveau mal et d'être blessée encore une fois...

Mais cette étreinte, Kyo la comprit et il la serra doucement contre lui, puis la prit dans ses bras. Il la regarda d'un regard pervers qui la fit frissonner. Il l'amena jusque dans sa chambre, désireux de faire selon les désirs de la jeune vierge et l'allongea sur son futon, la chevauchant, comme le mâle dominant qu'il était. Il l'embrassa doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal, puis, sa passion dévorante prenant le dessus, il força l'entrée chaude et humide de sa langue, obligeant la barrière d'émail à s'entrouvrir. La langue insidieuse ne cessait de venir au plus profond de sa bouche, goutant à toute la cavité, puis revenait au bord, titillant le bout de l'appendice chaud. Yuya ne savait pas comment régir face à cette intrusion qu'elle semblait apprécier. Leurs souffles et leurs salives se mélangeaient, fusionnant pour ne créer qu'un seul être.

Lorsqu'il cessa de la martyriser de sa langue, elle ne put reprendre son souffle, les mains se baladant sur son corps, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour pincer un téton durci, ou caresser une courbe généreuse. A chaque caresse, elles descendaient un peu plus, si bien qu'une se posa sur son mont pubien. De sa bouche, le démon emprisonna le grain dressé de chair rose tandis que la main descendait toujours plus lentement.

Yuya ne savait comment réagir face à cette explosion de sentiments et de désir. Elle avait certes peur, mais la confiance et l'envie supplantèrent ce désagrément. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt glissait lascivement le long de sa féminité, la secouant de délectables frissons qui la firent doucement gémir.

Lorsqu'il introduit un doigt en elle, elle se cambra et cessa de respirer. Mais bien vite, son malaise se dissipa, Kyo lui caressant tendrement le visage, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait la rassurer. Il aurait voulu pourvoir la posséder entièrement d'un seul coup de reins puissant mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Sa femme méritait un minimum d'attention et il se devait de la satisfaire. Accélérant le rythme de son poignet, il la pénétra d'un deuxième doigt, la faisant gémir de nouveau.

Yuya avait un peu honte de ses gémissements incontrôlables qui sortaient de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'exprimer ce désir qui s'emparait d'elle. Ses doigts en elle l'amenèrent à un point où elle ne sut si elle voulait que tout cela s'arrète ou continue pour l'emmener au-delà. Instinctivement, elle positionna ses pieds sur les cuisses de son amant, les poussant pour essayer d'extraire les doigts jouissifs de son intimité. Cela eut le mérite de faire rire le démon qui sourit perversement lorsqu'elle lui dit entre deux halètements :

_« - Kyo... Arrête... Je t'en supplie... Je n'en peux plus !..._

_- Et ce n'est que le commencement... »_

Il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue, massant et suçant successivement le petit bouton de chair rose. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses, effleurant de ses doigts, les lèvres humides de sa partenaire tandis que de ses grandes mains, il lui maintenant les cuisses ouvertes. Lorsqu'il la pénétrait de son appendice, elle se contractait instinctivement pour mieux ressentir la douce chaleur qu'il lui procurait. Mais son désir retomba un peu lorsqu'il arrêta ses massages pour placer son pénis à l'entrée de la fleur de Yuya. Le démon semblait attendre son accord avant de pouvoir la posséder entièrement. Suivant son instinct, elle leva le bassin, se pénétrant elle-même de quelques centimètres.

Alors, doucement, tendrement, il la pénétrait et se retirait successivement pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à sa présence. Mais lorsqu'il fut à presque la moitié, il n'y tint plus et la pénétra d'un seul coup de reins. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, mais bien vite, celle-ci disparue.

Elle se sentait bien dans les bras chauds de son amant. Elle sentait que son corps était à l'unisson avec le sien pas comme lorsqu'elle avait été souillée...

A ce souvenir, elle devint raide et plus réticente à céder aux cris qui montaient à ses lèvres. Le remarquant, Kyo l'embrassa tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin. Il la maintint plusieurs minutes contre lui, désireux qu'elle comprenne l'étendue de ses sentiments pour elle.

Pendant un long moment, il s'adonna aux plaisirs de l'amour, essayant plus avec son corps qu'avec des mots, de lui prouver son amour. Elle le comprit parfaitement lorsque le feu de son ventre devint brasier et que les cris devinrent rauques et bruyants. Enfin, elle jouit de l'amour qu'elle reçut tandis que Kyo levait le bassin de sa belle pour la pénétrer plus en profondeur. Quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et il se déversa dans la fleur de Yuya, joignant son eau au plaisir liquide de la blonde. Kyo roula sur le côté, fatigué mais heureux. Yuya ne bougeait pas plus que lui et il décida de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit volontiers et s'endormit bien vite, épuisée après tant d'émotions et d'efforts.

Le démon ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, appréciant les formes et la beauté angélique de sa maitresse. Oui, il l'aimait et elle aussi. Il en était sûr. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son serviteur n°1 ? Non, bien sur que non... Mais il ne lui dirait jamais. Elle devait comprendre seule être devenue sa propriété et sa femme.

Oui il s'aimaient, malgré les différences, les blessures, les meurtres, les épreuves, ils étaient tombés amoureux... Qui aurait cru que cet ange se serait damné pour un démon comme lui ? Il lui caressa doucement le visage, ne voulant lui faire mal. Mais jamais il ne pourrait... Son viol était plus ou moins du passé maintenant... Du moins le croyait-il...


	12. Chapter 11 : Féconde

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Féconde**

Par une matinée doucement ensoleillée, Yuya se réveilla patraque. Elle avait mal au ventre et ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle n'avait pourtant pas bu la veille, ni manger quelque chose de pas frais. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, avant de courir dans la salle de bains, pour se vider. Elle se passa la tête sous l'eau froide, dans l'espoir d'être un peu mieux, mais ce fut sans succès.

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, qui semblaient danser sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée en bas, elle fut reprise de violentes nausées, qu'elle réprima bien difficilement. Elle fit quelques pas et arriva enfin dans la salle. Se tenant au chambranle de la porte, elle regarda Kyo qui fumait à la fenêtre, comme tout les matins. Il la dévisageait d'un drôle d'air, un peu soucieux de voir sa femme dans cet état. Prises de violents maux de tête, elle fut contrainte de s'asseoir par terre.

Kyo se leva alors et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant contre lui. Mais ne pas avoir les pieds sur terre renforçait ses nausées et elle lui intima de la remettre sur pied.

_« - Repose moi Kyo ! Je vais bien, ce n'est rien !_

_- …_

_- Très bien, j'irai voir Sakuya, mais relaches moi maintenant ! »_

Il la reposa non sans lui laisser une main autour de son bras, pour la soutenir. Main qui fut vite écartée pour que Yuya puisse cracher toute la bile qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle dut se résigner à aller voir son amie lorsque son estomac se mit à danser.

Elle partit donc chez Sakuya non sans avoir embrasser Kyo au passage. Elle arriva donc chez son amie :

_« - Bonjour, Sakuya !_

_- Yuya ! Oh ! Mais que t'arrives-t-il ? Tu es toute pâle !_

_- Eh bien justement, je voulais te voir pour ça. Depuis ce matin, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien ! J'avais un peu mal au ventre avant mais rien d'alarmant. Et quand je me suis levée ce matin, je me suis mise à vomir et mon estomac me fait horriblement mal..._

- Viens nous allons voir ça. »

Elles allèrent donc dans la petite salle d'examen de Sakuya, raccrochée à la pharmacie de Kyoshiro. Après examen complet, Sakuya la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui annonça :

_« - Yuya... Felicitations ! Tu es enceinte ! »_

Le blonde était déboussolée face à cette nouvelle. Elle ne savait comment réagir, jamais elle n'aurait pensé être enceinte après avoir fait l'amour avec Kyo ! Soudain, une horrible pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si Kyo n'était pas le père ? Et si c'était plutôt cet ignoble brute qui l'avait violé ?

Elle remercia vaguement Sakuya et partit en courant.

Arrivée devant chez elle, elle était en larmes et ne savait comment elle allait pouvoir annoncer cela à son démon. Voudrais-t-il encore d'elle si elle portait l'enfant d'un autre? Et si elle avortait ? Non bien sur que non, ce bébé n'y était pour rien. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Kyo comme à la mort de l'ex-roi rouge. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle n'avait plus ses règles, trop heureuse du bonheur que Kyo lui procurait pratiquement chaque soir.

Elle essayait de se décider pour savoir si elle devrait entrer ou faire un tour, lorsque Kyo, attiré par ses pleurs, vint la chercher. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ne put retenir de profonds sanglots qui la secouèrent de toutes parts. Il allait la quitter, elle en était sûr...

La voyant si effrayée et torturée, il la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos tandis qu'elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles et enfiévrées. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir et attendit plusieurs minutes que ses sanglots se calment enfin. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

_« - Je suis enceinte. »_

Elle attendit sa réaction, anxieuse. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui, un sourire éclairant son visage sombre. Alors il n'avait pas compris... Elle le repoussa et le regarda intensément :

_« - Tu ne comprends donc pas... Je suis enceinte... mais pas forcément de toi... »_

A ces mots, il comprit enfin la raison de ses pleurs et de ses angoisses. Il resta stoïque tandis qu'elle éclatait de nouveau en amer sanglots. Il mit un temps à émerger des brumes de ses pensées ; alors il la reprit dans ses bras. Elle devait comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas une seconde fois. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, ou pour une fois, il se contenta de la laisser dormir et pleurer dans ses bras.

_[Neuf mois plus tard...]_

Pendant neuf mois, elle avait attendue avec espoir et désespoir, envie et refus. Mais maintenant qu'elle sentait les contractions lui tordre l'estomac, elle se disait que rien n'était mieux au monde que de pouvoir donner la vie. Peu importait qu'il soit fils de violeur ou de démon. Il serait aimé et choyé, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Entre deux contractions particulièrement violentes, elle réussit à dire :

_« - Au moins, tu ne me traiteras plus de planche à pain... »_

Ce qui ne fit pas rire le démon qui ne savait comment l'aider. Il tournait en rond dans la pièce, lui tenant la main ou lui posant sur le front. Sakuya, qui était venue pour la faire accoucher, choisit de tous les faire sortir de la chambre.

_[Après plusieurs heures de travail...]_

Kyo entra en trombe dans la chambre quand il entendit les petits pleurs d'un bébé. Bien qu'il eut affirmer se moquer de connaître le père du bébé, il espérait malgré tout avoir pu donner la vie. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne put voir qu'un morceau de peau rosâtre emmitouflé contre la poitrine de Yuya. Il attendit qu'elle veuille bien lui donner le bébé, quand elle tendit les bras, lui mettant d'office le fragile poupon entre les mains.

_« - C'est une fille. »_

Il resta sans voix devant son magnifique visage. Il l'avait hérité de sa mère, contrairement à ses yeux qui brillait d'un rouge sang écarlate...


End file.
